kesshokufandomcom-20200213-history
Yl'Xythr
Basics Known as Yl'Xythr, the entity who would look or appear human would be in fact known as a Erunesse. An entity able to channel Anim based on their species sex, being a male; He is capable of using Animus or rather the violent aspect of life force and Nature. Cursed by the Ruler of Hell, Satan; He was given the curse of taint capable of mutating, defiling and otherwise warping anything upon creation. Using the martial arts known as the Iron Phoenix, he is capable of wielding and cutting down most foe's before his blades. While capable of performing other feats otherwise thought of as thaumaturgy. Spells: While otherwise seen as thaumaturgy, his spells are more a unification of animus and natures violence tendencies. Due to his Unification capability, he is able to wield unique combinations using his source Animus as the core. Weapons: Seimei and Tamentai; Known as Existence and Polytope, these long xiphoids are made from Chromium Titanium mix with Zirconium and Beryllium mixed within; Using bone instead of sand to allow the physical manifestations of the blade to be nigh-unbreakable. While the animus semi-sentience imbued within the blades giving them their techniques and incorporeal blades when activated, Seimei able to absorb any type of life energy; Be it Mana, Chi, Chakra, Essence capable of even redirecting it and Tamentai's capable of slicing through the dimensions enabling the blade to slice through space and other reality warping abilities. Omei: This xiphoid known as Stigma, is capable of wielding the curses taint wit hout activating the curse. Creating a Bane blade, capable of killing almost any being with a physical and or uncarnate form. Created from Chromium titanium and Zirconium mixed with bone, with a rune of recall carved a long the blade enabling it to be summoned from anywhere at any time. Cranus: A xiphoid known to slice through time, capable if slicing a person cutting them upon the same area and destroying anything occupying that point in time. Creating an unrecoverable wound that any healing nor time will bind. Causing an eternal wound and type of brand. With a rune carved a long the blade much like it's dark twin Omei to enable it to be summoned. Gish's Gift: The Xiphoid known as Gish's Gift would be the last blade and fifth blade in the series of swords used by Yl'Xythr. Created by Gish otherwise known as Yazid, was a lovely long sword meant for the hands of Gods. However the specialness of this blade was not in the design of the sword and rather in it's ability, capable of erasing civilizations in a single stroke; It is a blade made for pure destruction, which is only capable once the energy from the Agurzil Shield is transferred into the sword upon summoning from within the Shield itself. Armor: Ifri's Gift; An armor created with the ability to channel the source of the person wearing it, only to convert the energy into Mystic energy capable of enhancing the users capabilities by unifying with his Animus. Showing this through the techno like symbols lining the Armor. Creating a sentient protection, capable of granting him the transendent capability known as "Mythic" enabling him to use a Mythical type of power in combination with his own and even having unique affects upon it beyond simply boosting the abilities of. When combined with the Shield of Agurzil, the true capabilities are released. The Guantlets known for their chains, connected to hooks meant to tear, ripe and shred flesh; When not being used as anchors. With Agurzils Shield, the armor enhances the wielders defense bestowing the trait of Defense Armament enabling the user to take more damage then normally capable of. Agurzil's Shield: Made from Chromium Titanium, Zicronium and Beryllium imbued with Animus, Taint and marked by the rune known as recall. The shield created in the shape of a towering cross would house a dark semi-sentience being life corrupted or tainted in a mannerism that had been imbued within Death Energy by converting the energy that it drains from uncarnate attacks and sending them back towards the Foe; While if hit, due to the nature of the attack it could cause any body part to wither, rot or weaken. While when in combination with Ifri's Gift, the shield becomes nigh-indestructable bestowing the trait of Fortress upon it's wielder and bestowing a sacred treasure/weapon. __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Category:IC Category:Kesshoku Category:Eden __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Yl'Xythr Category:Main Character Category:Browse Category:Erunesse